¿Se acabò?
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Que harias si el amor de tu vida te traicinara? que serias capaz de hacer con el dolor?


Holas!!!! es muy bueno estar de vuelta por aca!!! aqui les traigo algo para que se entretengan un ratito, esto lo escribi el Domingo 5 pues me dí cuenta que a lo mejor el resto de las vacas no puedo pulicar debido a que tengo que hacer papeleos de la nueva skool ¡me han de comprender!, y aprovechando la ocasion me gustaria hacer una declaracion: "Tal vez en algun momento me dedique a escribir solo sobre Anime/Manga pero eso no significa que me olvide de mi cuate Harry &Cia. ehh!!!"

**Harry Potter, así como cualquier nombre, situacion o elementos mencionados por esta humilde servidora no me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de una maravillosa mujer inglesa a la cual de debo todo mi respeto y admiracion: J. K. Rowling**

**"¿Se acabò?"**

_Aqui estoy, una vez mas_

_no puedo negar_

_no puedo pretender que era unico_

_Me rompo, caigo dentro_

_Pero no puedes ver las lagrimas_

_Estoy llorando_

_Detras de estos ojos almendrados_

Me duele en lo mas profundo de mi ser, ya no puedo continuar, ya no...

Busco tu mirada, esos hermosos ojos grises en los cuales muchas noches me elevaron al cielo y sentia tocar las estrellas, pero ya no tienen la misma calidez de antes, ahora son frios y me hacen congelar mi respiracion...

Cada una de las palabras que van saliendo de tu boca hieren mas que un millar de maldiciones asesinas...me estas diciendo que se acabó, que todo lo entendí mal, que te iras para siempre, que yo sabia perfectamente que esto no duraria para siempre, que no debí enamorarme de tí, que lo unico que viste en mi fue a una gran amiga, pero si es eso...

¿Donde quedaron los buenos momentos?

¿Donde estan las bellas palabras?

¿Que pasó con la noche en la que no solo te entregué mi cuerpo, sino toda mi alma y mi corazón?

¿Tambien eso fue una farsa?

¿Fueron mentiras?

¿Simples ilusiones?

No sabia que aparte de todos los secretos que no me dijiste todavia ocultabas que eres un gran actor!!!...jajaja y para colmó esta es como tu "obra mastra"...quedando yo como la amargada mientras que el guapo protagonista se vá con la linda princesita...

Ahora mismo te vas del lugar que durante un tiempo fue nuestro hogar, te vas pero no estarás solo sino con ella, segun tú "ella es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y me ha demostrado que me quiere tanto como yo a ella, creo que por fin he conocido el verdadero amor"...que ironia ¿no?...pues yo tambien pensé que contigo habia conocido en verdad el amor, y no lo niego, pues es cierto...aun te amo pero no tiene caso que te lo diga porque no me escuchas...en verdad siento una inmensa lastima por mi "mejor amiga" porque al final la traicionarás tal vez igual o peor de lo que ustedes dos me han traicionado, y su lindo nombre quedará tan profanado como su dignidad...

He quedado sola en mi habitacion...ya no puedo oler el embriagante aroma ni sentir esa calidez de tu cuerpo, ahora estas cuatro paredes son frias y tan solas que me hacen sentir peor pues creo que el alma y el corazón que te entregué quedaran atrapados aqui para siempre...

Pienso en huir y no volver jamas pero sé perfectamente que tu recuerdo nunca me dejará y no podre vivir en paz...

_He tratado de matar el dolor_

_pero solo he traido más_

_Estoy agonizando, estoy suplicando_

_sangrando y gritando_

_¿Estoy tan perdida para ser salvada?_

_¿Estoy tan perdida?_

Mi mente me traiciona al mostrarme los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, aquellos momentos que no cambiaria por nada, me duele recordar pero por ahora es lo unico que me queda...

Parece que fue ayer cuando al terminar la guerra te salvé de la muerte y tú al mismo tiempo me salvaste de la soledad, debido a esa guerra quedaste solo en el mundo donde nadie creyo tu arrepentimiento por haber estado del lado de "el" aunque al final tu participacion con nosotros fue basica para derrotarlo...Te brindé abrigo, con mucho esfuerzo logré curar las heridas fisicas que tenias pero sobre todo pude borrar las mas profundas...que el tiempo se habia encargado de hacerte en tu corazón...

Logré que volvieras a sonreir, juntos borramos tu tormentoso pasado, para que un nuevo dia llegara y dejaras de sufrir.No me importó perderlo todo: mi familia, mis amigos, mi identidad...porque te amé, y aun te amo ciegamente, como una tonta...pero ya no estas. Incluso te amo mas que a mi propia vida, sin importarme lo que dijera el mundo, sin escuchar que todos me advirtieron que te burlarias de mí pero no les hice caso, por eso no los he buscado...me da verguenza aceptar que tenian razon y que yo por estupida les dí la espalda, a ellos que siempre me escuchaban, que daban todo por mi...pero los mandé a volar, TODO POR TÍ!!!

_Me tragas despues me divides_

_por odiarte me culpo_

_solo verte me mata ahora_

_No, no lloraré_

_afuera_

_No mas_

Camino sin saber a donde voy, sin pensar en el ayer o en el mañana, sin recordar mi nombre, sin existir en este mundo que una vez fue perfecto y de color de rosa, pero...se derrumbó y ahora es frio, triste y sombrio...

Me pregunto ¿donde setan las promesas que me hiciste?...ya lo sé, las dejaste escapar y unas el viento se las llevó, otras se clavaron en mi pecho, donde me daban ilusion...pero ahorame hieren y se convierten en veneno...

La tarde avanza, el cielo se tiñe de rojo...al igual que mi corazón ¡está sangrando! pues tus mentiras y tu sonrisa lo han atravezado...ahora mi vida cuelga de un hilo, poco a poco voy cayendo, grito tu nombre pero no me contestas...nadie puede salvarme...

_Mi dios, mi torniquete_

_Devuelveme la salvacion_

_Mi dios, mi torniquete_

_Devuelveme la salvacion_

Caigo en un abimo y, junto con el cielo, mi vida se ha apagado...

Notas de la autora:

Woooooooow!!!

Ahora hasta yo misma me sorprendí...como soy capaz de escribir algo tan deprimente?

Veran, es muy simple...

NUNCA he tenido una situacion como esta ( de una vez aclaro) lo que pasá es que esta idea surgio hace poco mas de medio año pues por extrañas razones me ha tocado ver como la gente sufre tras una cortada...(y no me refiero a cortadas con artefectos filosos ehh!!!) ya sean mis ex compis de la secu ( un saludo pa´toda la banda ¡¡¡¡los extraño un buen bola de desm...desastrosos!!!), mi prima (jijiji primis al doble ¡Davida!) o mi lindo hermano mayor (está ocupado!!! así que ni se apunten)...la verdad se siente re- feo cuando vez a alguien que quieres mucho sufrir de esa forma y aunque no sabes como, de repente se te salen una bola de palabras que hasta luego tu misma te sorprendes ( ¡¡¡no se atrevan a desmentirme!!!)

Este pequeño song-fic de Draco- Hermione ya lo habia escrito pero ni me acordaba donde estaba, hasta que lo encontré entre mis cosas de la escuela, solo hay una persona que ya lo habia leido y espero que lo haya leido otra vez!!!

Tal vez alguien se de cuenta, o tal vez no, pero...este song-fic esta basado en dos canciones que hasta ahora son mis preferidas y pues me atreví a mezclarlas para que quedaran perfectas para la historia...

Bueno...me despido no sin antes pedirles que tambien lean mis otros fics (¡espero que sean de su completo agrado!) y sobre todo ¡¡¡No se les olvide dejar REVIEWS¡¡¡PLEASE!!!

Canciones

1.-Behind these hazel eyes - Kelly Clarkson

2.-My tourniquet - Evanescence

"Mil disculpas si la traduccion fue mala, yo misma la hice"


End file.
